1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating position select device for an automatic transmission by which a driver can select by operating a select lever one of select mode positions corresponding to a plurality of operation modes of the automatic transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
An operating position select device for an automatic transmission of this kind is disclosed in Japanese patent laying-open publication (Tokkaihei) No. 9-323559. This select device includes a select lever unit disposed near a driver's seat in a passenger compartment and a mode shift unit mounted on an automatic transmission. The select lever unit has a select lever manually operated by a driver and is connected with the mode shift unit by a connecting mechanism, such as a control cable, or a connecting linkage, which transmits an operating force applied on the select lever by the driver to the mode shift unit to shift operation modes of the automatic transmission.
The conventional art, however, has a problem that the select lever unit needs a long select lever in order to operate it without a large operating force of the driver, which reduces design freedom concerning an installation location of the select lever unit and/or a layout of a passenger compartment.
This reason comes from the fact that a length of the select lever is determined so that a driver can easily operate the select lever and its operating torque must overcome frictional resistance of the connecting mechanism and the like. Namely, the operating torque, generated by the operating force on the select lever, has to be larger than torque caused by the sum of the frictional resistance in the connecting mechanism and resistance generated when a detent pin, which moves with the select lever, gets over a cam top portion of a detent plate during select operation, although the operating force of the driver is limited to a certain extent. Accordingly, to satisfy both of the above requirements the select lever needs to be longer than a certain length, typically to be 350 mm.
Another operating position select device for an automatic transmission of this kind is disclosed in Japanese patent laying-open publication (Tokkai) No. 2003-97694. This select device is, what is called, a shift-by-wire type one. It has a select lever manually operated by a driver, a select position detector for detecting a position of the select lever, a mode shift unit mounted on an automatic transmission for shifting its operation modes, an electric motor for driving a mode shift unit, and a control unit for controlling the electric motor based on an output signal from the detector.
This select device is suitable for shortening a length of the select lever and expanding design freedom for its installation location and/or layout of a passenger compartment, while the select device lacks a mechanical connection between the select lever and the mode shift unit. This lack of the mechanical connection results in a problem that the mode shift unit can not be sifted despite of operating the select lever in case of electrical failure such that an electric wire is broken, or the select position detector or the control unit fails.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an operating position select device for an automatic transmission which overcomes the foregoing drawbacks and can expand design freedom concerning layout of a passenger compartment and/or an installation location of a select lever unit, and drive a mode shift unit despite of electric failure of the operating position select device, and prevent the select lever 2 from being kept halted improperly between select positions.